Fullmoon Cleansing
by galiophy
Summary: Walking at night gave Touya more than ideas to reform his government. Not when Yukito involved. contain [SLASH], m/m, rating MA for safe. more warning inside.


a/n: can be read as oneshot or the continuation from the thorn never hurt me minus the turning into vampire part.

Warning: something explicit? contain **m/m **or** slash** . English not main language, **self-edited**.

~Enjoy~

.

.

With a tired sigh, Touya looked up from the parchment he currently studying. The tedious duty didn't seem to ever come to an end no matter how diligent he works on it. If anything, more and more problems coming up that needs attention. He has suspicion that his group of ministers didn't work their part that well. But auditing their work may prove more difficult and tiring even though might be fruitful in the long run.

Perhaps he'll do just that, the young king decided as he lean back in his work chair with a wince. Another thing to notice that while the chair and desk giving him more advantage of being above everything in the room, a looming and intimidating presence, it is good for appearance only. Comfort was clearly the farthest thing when the maker made it. He wondered if the latest king also suffered from the same predicament such as him. His father just looked like the most composed person in the world. But Touya can't stop grin devilishly imagining the next king will likely suffers from the same thing.

Another sigh and Touya stood from his seat, thinking that a little walk will likely refreshing his muddled thought.

Once exiting his room, the door guards quickly saluting him before returning to their position. The other two that standing astute with them was just falling into step when Touya suddenly feeling cranky.

"I want to walk alone tonight," he said with his haughty tone that he mastered overtime.

"I'm afraid that's out of question, My Liege, your safety is our first priority," one of them answered.

Turning to both of them, Touya levelled them his stare. "When is the latest attempt directing to the king? One hundred years ago? I don't really remember the exact year it occured."

"Better safe than sorry," his personal guard insisting.

His already high emotion was about to flare when he choose to turn around and huffing dejectedly. "Suit yourself then."

Looking at each other at the sudden change in their king, the guards steps hurriedly following the young king.

Touya was just about to wander a bit around the inner garden and they shouldn't worry much but he gets one or two idea to keep them away. He didn't know how effective it will be but it worth a shot.

.

Walking briskly on windless night proving to be taxing than he thought. Yes, the willowy clothes is the fittest for their desert-climate country to allow the slightest wind to caress even the most covered skin but his attire always seems one or two layers too much for his liking. He can't risk getting cold too for fear of something he barely remember except it being no good but the idea of going bare-chested is very tempting in this weather.

Now walking at a more sedate pace, the young king thinking something new that his first plan at losing his tailing guard. Not that he expect them to, or he would seriously consider the whole security of his kingdom. They are now walking in the part of castle that the layouts Touya remember too well. He used them often as his hiding place and since it was a big success in the past, there's a guarantee that now might be a success too.

As he walked and ponder the right place to start run off and hiding, he noticed the flopping sounds that himself make. Scowling, Touya noticing that it came from his outer clothes and flip-flop. Apparently the clothes designer forget to include the safety part when making it, only concentrating on its finesse and elegance. It will be harder to hide in case an invasion occure that he became the noisiest person in entire palace.

Stopping in the middle of hallway, Touya pull off his flip flop, much to confusion of his guards before he run as fastest as he can, ignoring the yell that steadily become further. Sliding into a dark and cramped place, Touya waited in the silence until his guard run past around him several times before deciding their king as a lost cause.

With triumphant snort, the raven haired king came out of his hiding spot only to jump back immediately at the sight of his previously personal guard. Standing without a care in the world while munching a stalk.

"I didn't know whether you purposefully surprising me so bad that my heart fail me or not," Touya sighing repeatedly to calm his nerves as he put back his flip flop.

The ex-guard just smiling sheepishly, "Too bad it didn't work, Your Majesty."

"I thought that I gave you promotion to stop your bad habit, Sorata," Touya began walking without destination in mind.

"Not a chance, sorry. Besides, it's hard to miss when your personal guard running around calling for you," the man continuing smiling and fall into step with ease. When they met the two guards from earlier, he dismissed them, "I'll guard the majesty from here."

"Yeah, keep talking as if the majesty isn't here. Perhaps this majesty will delegate you more works later."

"Ouch, don't say that," the shorter haired man whining.

They walk around in silence companion until they reach the more sacred area.

"It seems quieter and darker than usual," Touya noted with worry. The place seemed lacking artificial lightning in general, looking eerily empty under the abundant light of fullmoon.

Shaking his head at the king's antics, Sorata didn't know whether it was better or worse to tell the man the truth.

Touya entering the temple ground with great caution, turning his head left and right to the first sign of movement or someone. Stealthily walking through each bend and hall without encountering anyone, even guards. Until they reach the temple's inner ground where rows and rows of priest sat together forming big circles that fill the entire space. They all have their eyes closed but different stances, some nodding in halfway sleep, not few with their chin reaching their chest in slumped form, very few still has their back and head held high mostly from the smaller circles.

"What are they doing? Having sleep over?" Touya asked.

Sorata almost burst out laughing but grateful for their king's decency to speak at whisper level. "No, Sire, they're performing the fullmoon prayer, mostly praising the God's almighty as a creator of the world and managing their lives even to the lowest of live. God's benevolent and love toward those that following orders."

Touya amazed at how sincere the man's feeling were, Sorata's awe of their God before his tone become more somber.

"And God's power to punish those that straying, how severe the punishments are, but also forgiveness for those who seek for it," the man finished with content smile.

Looking back at the circles, Touya pondering for a bit, "But not everyone concentrating on it." Discreetly looking for a certain sandy blond haired priest.

Tugging the king's sleeves to get away from the ground, Sorata answered in louder voice albeit still careful not to disturb the procession. "Not everyone put their heart into it for this is only highly encouraged-activity," he agreed, "..not a must to do activity. Must be because of the clear weather."

"If it is highly encouraged, why the highest priest wasn't present? Shouldn't he be there?"

"You don't think that I pull you away without a reason, do you?" Sorata indeed taking them back to one of many exits of the temple.

Touya just needed to lift his eyebrow to ask the other man to elaborate as they walked away.

"Yukito, since he is the current high priest, has a cleansing ritual to perform. Let's better not disturb him now, and let him rest tomorrow."

"Cleansing?"

"Yes, it takes a better part of whole night."

The young king didn't need to say the word to ask the question, just giving his companion 'the look' and wait till the man's resolve crumbling. Sorata hates it when Touya abused his power like that. Because, as much as he tried to look into other direction or trying to change topic of their conversation, the young king won't budge.

"Nooooo, you will not make meeee," the ex-guard whining, trying to come back to the direction where they come.

"Come on, there's no harm in enlighten me, your king. Just one more information on top of many others..." Touya smirked, casually draping his arm around Sorata's shoulder.

"No, Touya. Knowledge is weapon of a kind. Just please let it slide this time," the man begged.

Sorata really having that troubled look, Touya won't be so inclined on holding the man were it has no connection with current high priest. Everything about the high priest interest him. So, it's time to change tactic.

They stop at one of the temple's many entrance. Sighing, Touya releasing his hold on the other man, causing the ex-guard blinked in relieved confusion.

"I guess I can't helped it," Touya turned his face upward to the distant bright sky, not concerning what kind of reaction Sorata had. "Perhaps it's time to end my night walk. I'll retire and ask Yukito myself tomorrow."

Releasing huge breath, Sorata smiled widely. "Then perhaps you would like me to accompanying you back?"

"It's fine. I can return to my own chamber, thank you."

"But.."

"Thanks for tonight, Sorata," Touya addressed the man coldly. "You need your rest too," he continued with little smile to take the edge from his dismissal.

Bowing one last time, Sorata then walking to the opposite direction from the king who supposedly return to royal chamber. Touya walked a certain distance before making sure that Sorata was nowhere in sight and turning back toward temple's ground and building.

Even through the yearly visits since he can remember, and his more recent visits to the place, Touya still didn't know his way around that well. It certainly different in night with almost no one in sight and only the light from moon to illuminate the way.

Not being overly religious, Touya pondered how the cleansing worked. Whether it include physical cleansing like overrated intricate variation of bathing or just mind cleansing, he had no idea. But judging from the way Sorata behave, there's a possibility that he will likely disturb the procession. And the possibility rate are higher with skin baring. Large portion of skin baring.

Okay, then he just need to look into the room that is private enough but also capable of storing large amount of water.

Trying to walk silently is a small feat for the king, but opening and closing door to take a peek is entirely different matter. Many doors emitting creaking voice that went easily noticed in silent place. And Touya was running out of room to explore. He'd been to the bathing area, main worshipping area, area with ponds and water including kitchen but to no avail. Water is quite precious so using it as decoration was limited.

The young king grew more curious by now so he walked toward the south tower, the highest point in the temple. The stairs up stopped a few steps ahead but Touya can't bring himself to continue forward. He had thought it strange when he saw a beautification of desserts surrounding the country placed somewhere high and protected by equally beautiful glass-wall. He has seen enough golden sands in all lifetime. So, at the time, he humoured his companion at the time when they said the sand garden has its own meaning by giving his appraisal at the artistic placement of some rocks and swirls that made them, as if those sands came out and spilled from its container into desserts below.

Looking back at that time, Touya reflected how sallow his comment were. Because there, on the beautiful sand garden, graced by moonlight, the high priest was moving with earnest expression. Sitting with both legs spread on each side as support, from thigh to toe flat against the sand, forming an 's'. The willowing glittering clothes that the priest wore, accenting the arc of his back with each low bow and raise.

For all he cares, Yukito is the moon itself and the way his hands move that causing gentle ripple around him, looked like the moon was having fun swimming in the sand. Touya believe it with his eyes and heart, but his logic protesting the absurdity of the idea thus compromising that the dance was mostly symbolic because there's no way one would using sand to cleanse.

Then in one of the most beautiful arc, Yukito raised both hands high and tossing the microsized rocks into the air above him and lean forward just as the last particle joined its colony back.

Yukito felt bone tired, as he usually feel while performing rituals but also refreshed and accomplished. He felt content just to lay there all night long around the sand until morning, he wasn't in hurry to move away from the comforting presence that enveloped him since the ritual began. But a streak of black on the corner of his eyes startled him.

Touya's heart thudded hard in his ribcage, afraid that something had happened with Yukito that lay limp in his hands. "Yuki, are you alright? Hang on with me."

"Toya, what are you doing here?" the sandy blonde haired man asked softly.

Brushing the remnants of smooth but persistently clinging sand on his lover's face, Touya hold the man closer. "That's not important. Tell me where it hurt?!" all his joy watching the dance disappear to be replaced with gut-wrenching worry.

Smiling softly at the face looming above him, Yukito chuckling softly. "I'm okay, just sleepy. Would you like to join me?" his hand patted on the space beside him.

The other man looked around him and the spot dubiously. There are many sound reasons that made him unwilling, first and foremost being covered in sand, he doubt that he'll look as appealing as Yukito did covered in them. The second, it surely wasn't as comfortable as it looked. Rolled his eyes at Touya's reluctance, Yukito pulled the man down.

"I thought that you supposed to be cleansing...whatever that is.." now partially covered in sand, Touya wasn't as reluctant to lay, even shifting a bit to find comfortable position while hugging Yukito closer. Up close, the material appear more transparent.

"Already did. This kind of sand, it not having contact with animal or people's waste or any bodily fluid has cleansing properties."

"Well, I saw you using water before so I was expecting you kinda bathing but I guess this is fine too..." Touya's hand tracing Yukito's ribcage slowly through the thin material.

Chuckling, Yukito brought Touya's hand up to his cheek. "Insatiable beast," he murmured fondly, "We have shortage of water lately and it's been mentioned in holy book that were such thing arise we could use sand as substitution. Seeing the water are more needed to support our live."

"Then I'd like to see when we have abundance of water for your cleansing," he nipped the closest thing that happen to be the other man's ear.

"Don't.. Not here..."

Rolling to his back, he pulled Yukito along with him. Up above them the moon looked beautiful and soothing. Well, cuddling is fine too, he suppose, remembering when Yukito mentioning about body fluid.

They didn't wait till dawn to move toward Yukito's chamber and resume sleeping, or rather Yukito resumed his sleep while Touya spend the night staring in his silent praise. He intend to have his way once the high priest raise from his sleep but just like many times before, there are other pressing matter that needed his attention.

Touya had serious consideration to put his move, that more than one minister will lost their place once he finished re-evaluate their work efficiency. And the young king planned to strike hard while it still fresh.

So, with renewed resolve, Touya walked down the path toward his own chamber. He has his own war to prepare for.

The following month was indeed filled with gruesome fileworks from his personally selected auditing team. It began in uproar, and protest still raise high on the second week where hasty correction were made by people that want to secure their landing in government ladder. The bribery flying all around like bad stench but it was easier to uncover the rot once you know where to look at. The correction are made and while it was still far from what Touya expected, it began to look into his favour. Grudges and praise followed each stripped minister but Touya didn't want to think much of it. He has drained his energy not for nothing.

With gleeful smile, the young king walked toward the palace's temple under the light of full moon. This time, he was greeted by one of the disciple that led him into room unlike the last time. Touya wanted to ask and satisfy his curiosity but decided to savour the anticipation while it last. He was not disappointed when he was led into small room adjacent to a larger one.

"The High Priest asked if Your Majesty would like to wait a little while until the procession is over," the young boy bowed even lower than before.

"I will, thanks for showing me while you ought to be needed somewhere else," he smiled.

The boy, even though still bowed, now radiating excitement he didn't show before. "Then I shall take my leave," he said bubblingly before dashing.

Shaking his head, Touya sat onto the carpeted floor, his face never straying from the room before him. It was a large one, but he can't see so well with the room darkened and unlike last time, no light permeated through the windowless wall. He didn't wait long before the door in the opposite wall opened and there, he saw Yukito was holding small candle.

It might be because Touya rarely saw him this past month. Or it might be because he already missed the other man too much. It also might be because Yukito always looked good with everything or nothing he wear. It might be because the darkness was so thick that even the smallest light bring out the beauty in him.

Like the moon itself.

The beauty before him was wearing what looked like simple white overflowing garb. He walked slowly and bent to lit each of total four candles circling a pond that the dim light gave the room illusion of some sort. If Yukito noticed him, he sure didn't show it which Touya felt the better. After the last candle, he placed the one he bring on the place that completing the circle. Then Yukito unfastened the white outer garb and placed it somewhere.

Touya didn't know where, his eyes focused solely on Yukito and his cleansing transparent yet glittering clothes. If it was possible, he looked even more stunning being bared yet also covered enough that Touya had to use his knowledge of that body to fill the blanks caused by the glimmer that reflected back the light. It was simply sensual that the light was doing more covering than revealing.

Standing in the middle of the candles, Yukito didn't do much for a few minutes. Then he lowered himself to sat in the middle without once opening his eyes. It takes time until the last ripple died down when Yukito lowered both palms to scope water before quickly sprinkled it up high.

That simple gesture then slowly followed by more, tenth, twenty, forty... till Touya lost count and Yukito's hair plastered on his forehead just like his clothes now clinging close.

Were he wasn't fall hard toward the man, the ritual might bored him to death. It's just that he was too busy staring and holding back droll to ever thinking it as boring. Besides, his body was too much interested in the whole processing to be bored. He just wished that Yukito would finish soon because he wasn't man made of steel afterall.

When he though it couldn't get any worse, Yukito dipped his head and mostly upper part of his body in the shallow pond before emerging with face raised upward in beautiful arc before descending on his back just as graceful. Still lying on the pond, he raised one kneecap before sprinkling water on widespread direction, made easy with his willowy clothes though it now clinging so tight that even the glimmer didn't manage to cover his silhouette. Lowering that kneecap, he raised the other and repeated the motion before bending both legs beside him as a support as his upper body slowly raised with both hand stretched above his head.

By the time Yukito fully seated, only one candle survived the sprinkle attack, and it was placed on Yukito right side. Lowering his hand, he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head toward where Touya supposed to be. Their eyes met for a second before Yukito reached the last wick and put the last light off.

Oddly enough, Touya can't move despite his eagerness to be somewhere he could be with his high priest. But it's not a foot cramp that's causing him to rot. It was the look on Yukito's eyes. It wasn't the look that one would relate to the sweet looking and proper behaving high priest. No one denied that beside all those meekness, determination and strong will often seen if the high priest believe they have to fight for the good. But not that look. It wasn't the look that one would relate to the sweet looking and proper behaving high priest.

It was the look of a predator before devouring his prey.

Touya knows well, he knows predator other than himself.

So he was surprised when he was backed against the wall in his adjacent small room by strong wet hands and his mouth being ravished by equally wet and rather cold lips. Couldn't holding back now, he pulled the other man's head closer to deepen their savage kiss full of clicking teeth and a taste of iron.

The blithe cold hands clawing out his robe was undoubtedly Yukito, Touya wouldn't mistake that wet body for anyone else after staring at it no less than an hour ago. Oh, it sent pleasant tingle down his spine at how the close pressed body transferring both cold and heat on his already overheated body. The wet clothes covered hardness didn't find any difficulty finding his matching own to mesh together. The storm was maddening and exhilarating, though Touya was amused that he was now more naked than Yukito, than it was usually otherwise.

With kiss peppering his throat and fingers playing with his nipple, Touya didn't notice it until he felt finger slide into his entrance. "I want to be inside you."

Touya didn't know what startle him more, that Yukito deign to ask at all or that he actually follow through the question by fingering him. No, it's not a question, Touya decided with clarity as one more finger entered him and scissoring inside him, it was a statement. God, the idea of debauching Yukito right after his cleansing ritual is hot but he is being penetrated after Yukito finished the ritual was even more so. Because everyone know just as Touya knows that Yukito loves and adore their God above everything else. And that the man didn't spare time to wipe the water or change clothes or return to his chamber spokes volume.

Being the receiving end of that mouth took Touya's breath away. Though why Yukito felt the need to, Touya wanted to know.

"I want...taste..." Yukito said as if reading his mind around the mouthful. If Yukito so wished, Touya ready to come right then and there. "But don't come yet," he said again quickly before sucking hard at the crown while at the same time locked his hand on the base so Touya couldn't come.

Touya's body could only shudder at the strength of his denied right. When he finally going to get any after a month absence, he ought to know that it wouldn't be easier. Spreading his legs for more was all he could do aside from not coming.

Sliding up his body, Yukito hold Touya's shoulder close though he could feel the tip of Yukito's erection ready to enter him.

"It might hurt you," the sandy haired blond said, still with that fevered flush on his cheek.

Touya wouldn't trade this beauty for anything. He kissed the corner of Yukito's reddened lips, "Nothing I haven't done to you before."

"I want it because I want to, not because I want to hurt you, you know," Yukito bit at Touya's ear while both hands caressing the other man's inner thigh, slowly making his move inside, minding the pain he caused the other.

"Yeah... I know..." Touya managed between gasped breath as he tried to relax and contain Yukito.

After the worst of it has passed, Touya just noticed that Yukito was gripping him too tight for comfort and his breath come shorts. He pushed the man's wet bang aside and caressed his pale face. "Easy there... Easy.."

The leaner man nodded before his grip changed to slip his fingers with Touya, resting it on the wall beside Touya's head. After a moment, Touya whispered his okay before Yukito take it just as Touya said, setting an easy pace.

It is a different feeling being on the receiving end where he could every curve and dip in Yukito, as well as where their sensitive skin connected. The pace was broken when Yukito began pushing rougher and deeper. It hurt and tingling in a pleasant way, more over when he got his spot hit. After that, he didn't care if he bleed himself, or that Yukito now lifted his body a bit so his member no longer getting the nice friction between the mashing stomach.

It truly is a sight, that Yukito would fuck him in earnest. Yes, he is sure that the love between them were somewhere but this time, the lust overrule the love therefore it fuelled him knowing that Yukito was so lost in his lust for him.

Yukito's thrust began more frantic now and before he know it, has exploded inside him. The way Yukito's eyes hooded and body taut with pleasure and the fact that Touya could feel filling in his behind will undoubtedly sent him to edge. Were it not for Yukito that was once again clamping his hand on his base, preventing yet another climax.

"Yuki," Touya grunted in dissatisfaction.

"Hmm," the other man thrust his still hard member. "Be patient, To-ya," he whispered, hovering on top of the young king. "You're still all wet down here so I don't mind another go," Touya was surprised that Yukito could dirty talk at all and curse all if he didn't get his release soon.

"Then come again... in me," the invitation was all Yukito needed to move his still too sensitive member. But he didn't pay it any mind. The pain only made it all the more sweeter.

They just starts but it looked like Yukito was on edge again.

"That move you made... reorganizing... it's hot..."

Touya didn't know where Yukito could have the strength to say it when he himself barely able to understand each word. But it must be important if Yukito said it in time like this, his face was at its earnest.

"make me... want.. to.. elope with you."

That was the final straw before his body was rocked with the most delicious blinding wave that enveloped him in numb tingling. Above him, Yukito slumped bonelessly, breathing labored and generally limp.

"Are you..."swallowing to moist his throat, Touya begin again, "Are you sure with that? Eloping with me?"

Yukito lifted his head, at least he has the energy to, and giving him a loopy smile. "I can't very well having the king waiting for me every full moon and then making the whole temple uncomfortable by going to have hot brutal sex afterward."

Wow, that's just WOW.

Nuzzling Yukito's cheek and lifting the other man closer, Touya knows that his life would never be dull with him around. "I hate to let them see too much of you anyway."

Meanwhile, the other occupant knew better to stay clear of the south wing area until well past noon. They've been briefed by the more understanding head priests anyway.

.

.

.

a/n: the plan is Yukito being all enticing that he happily getting molested by Touya but the moment I write how he put off the last candle, the role is reversed and seems Yukito want to control its own action. That I'm just a mean to write his intent. It is scary when the character did that to me. Check my fanfic 'monochrome antithesis' for reference.


End file.
